Of Shadows and sins
by gwb99
Summary: The Empire is at its peak. The Jedi are dead or in hiding and all is well. Or is it? After a string of holocrons are found its up to Inquisitor August Mortis and his crew to find out where they come from and who made them. Follow his journey from the far reaches of the outer rim to the seedy underworld of Imperial Center as he is thrown into a galaxy shaking mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**So I've been thinking, there aren't any stories (to my knowledge) detailing the life of an inquisitor so I'd thought I'd make one.**

**I know some people will hate me for this but I kinda like that Disney made the EU non-canon in the sense that nothing on the inquisition is fact anymore. (I hate the decision in general, though)**

**This is slightly AU and you'll see why shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Disney owns Star Wars. **

** I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial star destroyer <em>Relentless<em>, Outer Rim. five years after order 66**

I briefly wondered if my coming aboard the warship had been a mistake. There were people that wanted me dead, lots of people wanted me dead. A captain holding cargo he apparently didn't even know about, that could if seen by the wrong people have him killed may be on that list.

However I dispelled any thoughts of that as I walked down the ramp of my _Lambda-_class shuttle, two of my own Inquisitorial troopers waited at the bottom of the ramp. They wore red paldrons and Kama's to signify them as imperial intelligence and the emblem of the Inquisition was on their chest piece, front and back. Their black stormtrooper armour displayed no emotion as they gripped their E-11's tightly. They would kill everyone on this ship if I made the slightest gesture for them to do so.

The captain had paid no expense as I saw a full platoons worth of navy troopers at attention, they had been split so half of them were at one side of my shuttle and the rest at the other. This created a path in between. At the end of the 'path' stood a second lieutenant. I frowned slightly. Surely the captain would want to greet me personally.

"M-m my lord." The lieutenant stammered as I approached. I understood why he was stammering, if an Inquisitor showed up it usually meant you were on death row, even so my frown deepened.

"Where is your captain? I thought he would greet me personally and not send one of his crew." I said, rather angrily.

"He though it would be wiser if he stayed with the cargo, my lord."

"Did he now? Is this the same cargo that he supposedly only learned of a mere hour ago?"

"Yes my lord, the very same." I noticed the lieutenant's voice changed, he was no longer afraid, he was more hopeful. I thought of what would become of this man, maybe he would live a happy life, die old and carry no regrets. I sadly knew that wouldn't be the case.

He and everyone else on the ship would most likely be dead within the week, killed or taken by the ISB. Cargo of such magnitude carried aboard without the proper credentials was almost a guaranteed death sentence, known about or not.

"Take me to him." I said.

The lieutenant turned and began walking, I followed close behind. We went though the seemingly endless corridors of the warship until we reached a nondescript set of doors. There was nothing out of place with them though that wasn't to say the doors themselves were normal on an imperial ship of the line.

The doors were reinforced blast doors with so many extra locks and seals that it appeared as though ten hundred Wookies wouldn't be able to get it open. Two stormtroopers stood guard and they parted for us without a word. I knew they really only allowed us in because of my rank and status. One pressed a series of buttons on a panel beside the door.

When the doors opened I saw the captain but I paid him no mind. I was just glad I finally got a look at the cargo. A Jedi holocron.

"My lord Inquisitor. What a pleasant surprise." The captain said. I didn't miss the note of sarcasm or anger in his voice. He was a plump man with a fairly rounded face with features that a grandfather would have. However it was his dress that showed me who he truly was. He was wearing so much gold and silver on his non regulation uniform I thought he would collapse from all the weight.

"Captain Nomler. Do you mind explaining why you have a Jedi holocron onboard your vessel?" I asked. I knew about the holocron long before he did and I knew he knew.

"I don't really know why there's a holocron on my ship but I want it off! That's your Inquisitions business and has no part on a navy vessel! I don't even know why they sent a boy for this!" He fumed. _There's your true colours. _I thought_. _

He was right, in a sense, I was quite young for an inquisitor though most people assumed I was just a very naive boy who got lucky. In truth I'm just very good at my job. However I'm considered a 'soft' Inquisitor. I knew why and was quite proud of the fact people didn't follow my orders because of my rank and more because they knew I wouldn't kill them on a whim.

"What matters is that it's aboard, and with no notice to us either. That's an assured death sentance." I said, my face showing no signs of my inner anger. _A waste of resources, again! _I thought. I saw upon closer inspection that the holocron was faked. My ship, my men and more importantly me had been brought to the middle of nowhere for a fake.

I realized what was transpiring and narrowed my eyes at the captain.

"Take it! Though I believe you _should_ reward me." The captain said arrogantly.

"Of course. Your crew deserves quite the reward for this." I said. _Like a firing squad._

I picked up the 'holocron' with the utmost care before turning towards the door._  
><em>

"I think that's everything. Captain, thank you for your time. Care to see me off?" I asked, though it came out as an order.

"Certainly, my lord. But what about my reward?" He replied as we made the trip to the hanger.

"All in due time, all in due time." I said, finally reaching my shuttle. I noticed the platoon of navy troopers was absent, leaving my two guards and the captain. My two troopers came to attention as we approached the shuttle, their faces unseen due to the helmets. I merely nodded, motioning towards the captain before turning to face him.

"Thank you again captain. Though next time I suggest you get an actual holocron before calling us." I said, turning to enter my shuttle. The captain didn't even have time to register what happened as one of my troopers shot him point blank in the chest with a stun round. I threw the fake holocron to the deck before entering my shuttle, my bodyguards close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Inquisitorial Cruiser <em>Acolyte<em>**

I headed straight for my quarters as soon as I got out of my shuttle. Passing numerous crewmen and troopers under my command. They bowed or saluted me as I passed. I merely nodded in return.

My ship was a refitted imperial navy light cruiser and as such had a full complement of crew, ground troops and supplies. Though these crew and troops were loyal to me and me alone. They couldn't be bribed, fooled or tricked. I had hand picked each and every one of them. I had also hand picked a few 'choice individuals' for my ground team.

I passed one such individual on my way to my quarters. Emilia Thantos. She had been a negotiator for the Republic during the war and was surprisingly good with a blaster pistol and a vibro knife.

"Hey boss." she said as she blew a stray piece of blond hair away from her eyes. "Have fun?"

"No, it was a fake, again." I replied. "We need better intel on stuff like this. I hate being sent on wild Ewok chases."

"Well at least no one died, right? I mean what if you died, who would take care of me?" She said in an innocent voice. I shoved her lightly.

"Now, now we can't do this, not now with everyone watching." I teased. We had known each other long before I became an Inquisitor and many people thought we were married. It was fun for both of us to screw around with them so we perfected a husband and wife act.

"You know I would protect you with my life, my love." I said before I turned and continued on my way.

I reached my quarters around a minute later and after undressing, headed straight for my oversized bed while making sure not to step on any datapads or books._ I really should clean this_. I thought.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Inquisitorial cruiser <em>Acolyte<em>**

"My lord? my lord?" A voice said. I was still asleep and so I believed it to be a dream, until I heard someone yell. "Inquisitor!"

I bolted up from my bed, the covers and sheets falling away displaying my pale white body. I turned and saw that a naval crew-women had woken me up. I saw for the briefest moment that her blue eyes drifted downwards before she realized I was staring and quickly corrected herself.

"I'm up here you know." I said, smiling. "Anyway what time is it?"

"Two hours since you came back aboard, my lord." She replied. I noticed her accent was of the core worlds, she was a _very_ fine looking woman, the tight uniform she wore didn't help to dispel that.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked, becoming less of a human being and into my 'Inquisitorial' self.

"You have a priority message from Imperial Center, my lord. It says you are to report there at once." She replied.

"And you needed to wake me to do this?" I asked sternly.

"The captain thought it wise."

"Alright then. Set course for Imperial Center. Wake me when we get there."

"Yes my lord."

_Who would want to see me?_ I wondered as I drifted back to sleep._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial Center, Core worlds.<strong>

"MyEmperor." I said, bowing in front of him.

"Inquisitor..." The emperor said, trailing off.

"Mortis, my lord, August Mortis." I said, hastily.

"Yes, yes. Inquisitor Mortis. You have come across three 'fake' holocrons in the past week, yes?"

"Yes my lord. I know not where they come from but I believe they are merely trinkets. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry to say you are wrong, Inquisitor." The emperor said. "These are not Jedi holocrons to be sure however the force flows through them. You are not a force adept, are you?"

"No, my emperor. I am not." I replied.

"Good. Very good. You are the perfect candidate for this then. You will track down the base from which these holocrons are found and you will destroy it. You have every resource available to you, Inquisitor. Fleets, armies spies and governors can be drafted to help your cause, all you need do is give my confirmation on the matter., that will be all."

"My lord." I said. Bowing before I turned and left.

I had a lot to accomplish. I would not fail.

I would die if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Inquisitorial Cruiser <em>Acolyte, <em>in orbit above planet Grata,Outer rim territories**

"I want an audience with the planetary governor. In person." I said to the crew member. We had tracked the holocrons to the Grata sector, seeing as all of them had turned up in that sector it was the most obvious place to look. The governor was a very arrogant man who had lost control of the local world, imperial forces on the ground were attempting to maintain order and keep the populace in line. From all accounts they were failing, miserably.

We weren't the only imperial ship in orbit, there were two Imperial class star destroyers aswell as local police forces. And the occasional trader. I made my way to my shuttle. As there was the Likely chance we would be shot at I was taking a squad of my troopers and I had the ships four TIE fighters flying escort. I made sure I had my blaster pistol and vibro sword with me as boarded the shuttle.

It was time to get to the bottom of this. I was tired of the endless chases and fakes. I would kill everyone in my way if I needed to. The emperor gave me this mission.

I would see it completed to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? <strong>

**I think I should clear up some things that in my universe the Inquisition is a well known branch of Imperial Intelligence and has regular (that is to say no force sensitive) humans**** in its ranks. Most Inquisitors maintain their own private army of loyal troopers and ships and with the right influence can take command of entire sectors of space should the need arise.**

**My Inquisitor is one of the nicer ones. (I.E he wont kill you for a stupid mistake.)**

**I hope you have enjoyed chapter one! Now I have to ask this, sorry. please review! It helps let me know if you guys enjoy this! Please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! **

**Nothing really to say here, enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial planet Grata, Outer Rim<strong>

The descent into low orbit was uneventful thankfully. As we came though a cloud barrier my ships complement of four TIE's broke off and headed for high orbit, they were star fighters, not airspeeders.

"My lord the insurgents have taken multiple buildings along the roads leading to the governors residence. They are also pushing towards the residence in a mob." The Inquisitional trooper leader said, turning towards me. _It's never easy, is it? _I thought.

"They will flee if they know what's good for them. Dealing with the Inquisition the wrong way is a death sentence." I replied. "Nevertheless sergeant have your men form a riot line, have some local troopers join you. Any being that attempts to cross will be shot."

"It will be done, my lord." The sergeant said, turning towards his squad of nine troopers.

I spent the rest of the journey in silence. Thinking, there wasn't much else to do, really. I don't know how long it took but we finally crested the cloud layers and saw the capital proper.

It was a city teaming with golden spires and silver buildings, a mountain range was visible in the background and the sun shone gently over its snowy peaks. It was quite picturesque and I have no doubt it would have been more beautiful had there not been a rebellion in the streets. This was only furthered as a building exploded in the distance.

"Blast it!" The shuttle pilot said. "I didn't think they had that much ordinance!"

"Well it appears they do." I said, watching the building fall.

"This will only make my job harder! It's bad enough that the nine hells decided to appear but now the rebels drop buildings around us?" The pilot scoffed.

"Have you contacted the governor yet?" I asked. "I'd hate to get beaten by a mob when we touch down."

"Yes my lord. We have been directed towards the rear end landing pad. There are PDF units awaiting our arrival." The pilot replied. _PDF? Is he really that old fashioned? _Ithought_. _Most PDF units had been replaced by the imperial army.

"Good. Very good. It seems this governor isn't as stupid as I thought." I said.

When we landed my troopers went out first and formed a path for me to walk. At the end of the path stood a young female PDF trooper, her raven coloured hair barely visible through her helmet. I smiled honestly.

The poor girl looked scared out of her mind. whether that was because of me or just the current state of events I didn't know. She hesitantly bowed. "Sir...that is my lord. Corporal Antioch at your service."

"Why so afraid, my dear? I won't hurt you." I said. Kissing her on the hand. She seemed taken aback by this and promptly blushed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, my lord. It's just that my family's out there, somewhere. I'm afraid the rebels will hurt them. They live in the town square, near the statue." She replied. The area meant nothing to me however it was a very strategic area, we had flown by it on our way over. It had been the site of a pitched battle between the mobs and the PDF.

I turned towards the sergeant. "Get word to the _Acolyte _to send troopers down there. I want that square secured." I said. I then turned back towards the corporal. "What does you family look like?"

She reached into her outdated armour and pulled out a photograph, I took it and showed it to the sergeant. "They are not to be harmed." I said, pointing at the picture.

"Yes my lord, it will be done." The sergeant said.

"Good. corporal, take me to the governor." I said before turning towards the squad of troopers. I pointed at two of them. "You two come with me, the rest of you guard the shuttle."

"Follow me please, my lord." she said, leading me and my two troopers away from the landing pad. We passed very ornate gardens and the buildings were made out of brick. It was certainly better than the dull grey of imperial duraplast.

When we entered the main building I saw a large amount of stormtroopers belonging to the local units setting up defenses and barricades. I also saw a grizzled old naval officer. I walked over to him, the corporal and my troopers following close behind.

He turned towards me and I saw his face was covered in scars. I was taken aback somewhat by this though made no outwardly signs of showing it.

"Your Inquisition, aren't you? Figures with all that's been happening." He said. "Captain Thresh of the ISD _Abominable."_

_"_Good to meet you, captain. Inquisitor Mortis of the cruiser _Acolyte._" I said, shaking his hand. "Are you here to see the governor?"

"Yes I am. He's not allowed my ship to land her complement of troopers to help with this damn rebellion and he's locked me out of his chambers to talk with him. Bunch of corrupt PDF troopers guarding the entrance." He replied. I turned to look at corporal Antioch. She gave a small frown.

"I'm not like them, sir." She said.

"Come with me captain. They wouldn't dare refuse me." I said hiding my now unholstered blaster pistol in my coat. "This governor is up to something. I intend to find out what."

We walked past the stormtroopers and their defenses and came to a long hallway. at the end of it there was a trio of PDF troopers. The lead one walked forwards.

"This area is off limits under the governors orders! Leave at o-" The blaster bolt flew true and impacted the man square in the chest, he fell to the ground in agony and I heard my troopers taking aim at the other two men who were now begging for mercy. I calmly walked forwards, my hands clasped behind my back.

One of my troopers ran forwards and relived the PDF troopers of their weapons while the other was about to mercy kill the man I had shot though I raised a hand.

"Leave him." My trooper lowered his rifle, coming 'at ease'.

"You two stay here." I said to captain Thresh and corporal Antioch

"What about them?" Corporal Antioch asked. Staring at her fellow PDF troopers.

"They are of no use to us and they can no longer be trusted. make an example of them. Execute them, publicly!" I said.

My two troopers dragged the two men out the front entrance for all the world to see. A nearby officer seemed to realize what was about to happen as he halted the troopers building defences. He walked out alongside my troopers, the city was quiet, it seemed as though everyone was watching. The rebels had gotten to the gates at this time though they all stopped upon seeing my troopers. I walked out behind them and faced the now silent mob.

"Look to your fellow citizens! They denied my entry to see your governor! The price for disobeying a member of the Inquisition is execution!" I turned towards my troopers and nodded. The two troopers emotionlessly put a blaster bolt in the back of their respective prisoners heads. "Disperse! Failure to do so will warrant your demise!"

The crowd didn't disperse as I thought it would, surprisingly. _They have guts, I'll give them that._ I thought.

I turned towards the stormtrooper commanding officer. "Kill them!" I yelled. He started yelling out orders to his men.

As I turned and went back inside with my troopers in tow I could already hear the screams.

* * *

><p>I've seen some idiotic people in my time as an Inquisitor but this governor takes the cake.<p>

He was overconfident, arrogant, brash, rude and to top it all of had an 'invincibility complex'. What I mean by that is that he thinks he's unstoppable.

"How dare you come in here! this is my time to think about how to solve this! I don't need some Imperial lackey to do so!" He yelled.

His name was Theodore Trumbly.

He was a plump man, in his mid thirties with slightly graying hair and a very long beard. His attire was a spacers flight suit and old worn out boots. In contrast I was average in weight in my late twenties with my short brown hair hidden beneath my cap. My attire was an all black buttoned up waistcoat with the symbol of the Inquisition on the shoulders and a pair of black combat pants and boots. _Like comparing a tribesman to a senator._ I thought.

"Watch your mouth you arrogant whelp. Do you have really have no idea how you are dealing with?" I shouted.

"All I know was that you have the audacity kill three of my troopers in front of me!" He yelled.

"Then I believe a formal introduction is in order. I am August Mortis of the Imperial Inquisition. Do you know what that means?" I asked, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

"In-In-Inquisition?" He asked, his face paling.

"Quite so, my dear governor Trumbly. I've come to this backwater world to see about a holocron, know anything about it?" I asked. The governor looked like he would have a heart attack.

"No-no. I've heard nothing." He stammered.

"You realize that an Inquisitor is known as a truth officer, correct? I could always take you aboard my ship and get it out of you in seconds or you can just tell me here and now. Either way I win." I said.

"L-l-look all I know is that four unidentified freighters took off when the rebellion started from hanger 1A. The cargo came from an office building in the city square."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." I said, turning to leave. "But if I hear you lied I will kill you. I'll do it slowly, bit by bit."

When I had left the governors room I turned towards my two troopers. "Get a message to the ship. I want the ground team ready to go in less than thirty." One of them nodded as I headed back to the shuttle to gear up.

* * *

><p>In the thirty or so minutes minutes it had taken my team to get ready the sun had gone down and it had started raining. <em>Perfect. <em>I thought bitterly.

As I waited at the back of the attack shuttle for my team to finish their preparations I briefly looked them over:

There was our sniper, Daven Higgs. He was a crack shot with his E-11s sniper rifle. He would stay in the shuttle and cover us from above.

Next was Lilith Quo. Our CQC specialist. She was making sure her dual DC-17 Hand blasters were in working order, elegantly cleaning their barrels.

Beside her stood Jole Hask. Our demolitions expert and the biggest member of our team. He had left his Z-6 rotary cannon on the ship as this was a stealth mission. Instead he carried a DC-15A blaster rifle.

I was carrying my DL-44 heavy blaster pistol aswell as a personal trademark of mine. A darksaber. I had found it on Mandalore a mere week after order 66. I realized I needed something to set me apart from every other Imperial officer and so I used it as my personal sword. I also really like the Jedi's weapons, have ever since I was a youngling.

_"30 seconds out, my lord. I suggest you hang on. I have to do quite a bit of weaving. Blast I hate this city." _

"Understood. Make ready!" I yelled. as I slipped on my helmet. All of us wore full black armour reminiscent of the Emperors royal guard, minus the robes of course.

My team stopped what they were doing and lined up at one end of the shuttle. I was at the head of the small formation.

When the hatch opened I saw the rain slicked roof and briefly prayed that I wouldn't fall.

_"Your good here. No hostiles detected." _ The pilot said.

I nodded before counting down from three then I jumped into the night. My team was close behind me and I knew we wouldn't fail, we couldn't fail. We were highly trained Imperial agents.

_Nothing could go wrong, right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can anybody say CLIFFHANGER!<strong>  
><em>

_**Really though thanks for reading chapter two! **_

_**Chapter three will be combat focused on land and in space, so yeah. I can finally say I have the title in a chapter. It'll be a war among the stars, get it? :)**_

_**please review! I got really great feedback from those that did last chapter and some more would be nice. Please. **_

_**"You want to review." (Mind tricks ftw)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back! **

**So sorry for the month long wait! Fanfiction updated their DOC Manager software and I'm still getting used to it. :(**

**Anyway time for a guest review! (If you're a guest please name yourself. It makes it so much easier).**

**Guest: I might include the AT-DP later on though for characters I don't know. I'll have to see.**

**Now everyone else please review! It helps make this story better! And it's an ego boost for me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial planet Grata, Outer Rim Territories. Five years after Order 66<strong>

I landed quietly, quickly. I'm not overly stealthy and most times prefer to talk things out or just _straight_ up fight, though when I want to be I can be 'the stealthiest man in the empire' apparently.

I heard the rest of my team land behind me, their landings just as if not more silent as mine in the rain. I turned towards them briefly, their faces and expressions obscured by their helmets. "Hand signals only. I don't want another perfectly good stealth attack ruined by your noise. Got that Hask?"

"Yes, my lord." My demolitions expert said, his head lowered.

"Good." I waved my team forwards. The halls were empty and barren of life. The grey colour scheme favoured by the empire combined with the low light from the rain gave the halls a threatening atmospere, as if the darkness itself could kill you.

It was like this for a good three floors but on the fourth floor from the roof we found our first person.

He was an Imperial security officer. He was slumped against the far wall of an office, blood pooling around him from multiple stab wounds. His light grey hair showed his age. _He should be retired._ I thought.

However the most intriguing wound was his hand. It was completely severed off. While that of itself wasn't uncommon the cut was remarkably clean, to clean for anything but a lightsaber.

As we approached he looked up. "Who..who goes there?" He reached for a blaster pistol but I slowly picked up the weapon before he could grab it.

"We come as friends. Recognize our armour?" I asked.

"Aye...forgive me my lord. My eyes aren't as good as they once were." The man stammered.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Where is everybody else?"

"Dead or taken prisoner, down in the lobby." The man then whispered so softly I could barely hear him. "Be careful in the dark. That's how he'll kill you, not the rebels or the weapons they brought with 'em. The dark..."

"Who is he? What are you talking about?"

"Jedi."

"Jedi?

Here? Where is he?" I asked. To my dismay the man slumped to the ground and a quick check of his pulse told me he was dead.

"Blast!" I said, turning towards my team. "Lilith contact the _Acolyte. _We need support. See if you can get some regulars down here as well."

"At once." She said.

_"Higgs report." _I said. My sniper was one of the best. He wouldn't miss anything.

_"I don't see anything. I'm going to have to join you inside. I won't be of much help up here."_

"Roger. We'll wait for you." It took about five minutes for Higgs to join us and when he did we set off again.

"Where is everybody?" Higgs asked.

"Dead, or held hostage in the lobby." Hask replied. "I hate this damn rain."

"I don't mind it, really. Reminds me of home. K'now Balvra has the best rainfalls in the galaxy. It was always soft and light. I remember the streets would be choked with people just feeling the rain on their bodies." Lilith said.

"I guess you hate this, then?" Higgs asked, referring to the storm that was going on outside.

"It sure isn't home, I'll tell you that." Was Lilith's only reply.

"Well I like it. Gives this planet the distinction it deserves." Hask said.

"Yes because the plant openly revolting doesn't give it distinction enough, right?" I asked.

"I have contact, behind those cubicles." Higgs said, going to a crouch. I slowly made my way to a pillar incase fighting broke out.

"I see two of them. Heavily armoured. They both have EE-3's." Lilith whispered.

"These are not your regular insurgents." I muttered, pointing my blaster pistol at them.

"New contact. He has a Z-6! What the hell is he thinking?" Hask said.

"Lilith you contacted the _Acolyte_, correct?"

"Yes. They are sending a dozen troopers. The local army units have been notified as well and have barricaded the building."

"Good. Wait until we are at the ground floor then call then in. Right now let's focus on these three." I said.

Lilith nodded before aiming at the first rebel, waiting for my signal.

"We've got local army outside! Boss says we're needed in the lobby!" The rebel with the Z-6 yelled.

"What about the data? Surely he wants the data?" Another one said.

"I have it here. Impstar_ Halo._ It's in orbit right now! He can still catch it!" The last one said.

_What would a Jedi want with a star destroyer? _I thought. I filed it away for later. It wasn't important here and now so it could wait. I motioned my team to attack.

It was over in seconds. The Z-6 was taken out first then the two EE-3's. I calmly walked towards the stairs leading to the next level, leaving one of them men in agony. Lilith grabbed a holo disk from one of the men while Hask shot the survivor.

We went down two more floors until we reached the lobby. I saw ten people in cuffs being guarded by a group of rebels. The hostages. There were rebels setting up E-WEB heavy blasters facing the door I also saw a cloaked figure in the centre of the lobby surrounded by heavily armed insurgents. _So there really is a Jedi here. Interesting. _I thought.

"Our forces are in position at the back entrance and the regulars are ready to blow up the front door, literally." Lilith said.

"Good. Higgs shoot the ones guarding the hostages. Lilith and Hask shoot the ones manning the gun emplacements. Leave the rest to me. And get our troopers in here but tell them to hold their fire." I replied. "Execute."

I saw the rebels manning the guns convulse and fall when Lilith and Hask hit them and I watched as the insurgents guarding the hostages prepare to shoot them down when they to fell. The Jedi and his escort didn't even flinch.

"You can come out, Imperial! I know you're out there!" The Jedi yelled.

"You know overconfidence is a weakness, right?" I asked smugly, coming out from behind the wall I had been hidden in.

"I am not overconfident! I know my skill! Unlike you! You're arrogant, pompous and brash! There are eighteen of us left and only four of you! You are out numbered! Surrender and you will be spared!" The Jedi yelled back, annoyed at my accusations.

"Of course not. Forgive me for ever doubting you, O great Jedi!" I teased. I was having fun with this. "However I think you should check your math again."

Twenty of my troopers came rushing in, their custom E-11 blaster rifles pointing at the Jedi and his entourage. Of the twenty troopers ten of them had their weapons aimed at the Jedi's head. Then as if to embarrass the Jedi further three 2-M hover tanks came crashing through the front entrance, a mass of army troopers behind them, vibro bayonets pointing straight at the Jedi.

The remaining rebels shifted their feet and looked as if they were about to flee.

"Surrender, Jedi. This is your first and last warning." I said, pointing my blaster pistol at his head.

"Never! If you kill me I will become stronger than you could ever imagine." He yelled back, igniting a blue lightsaber.

I inited my own darksaber and moved towards him, all the while the army commander ordered his troopers to make ready.

"Aurek company make ready!" The troopers formed into two lines with the first one crouching to maximize effectiveness. "Take aim!" They pointed their blasters at the Jedi. The rebels threw their weapons to the floor begging for mercy.

"Would you kill them as well?" I asked, gesturing towards the rebels.

"They mean nothing to me!" The Jedi replied. He was angry. Good. Angry people make slip ups.

"Then you are not a Jedi. You are a worthless rat claiming to be a Jedi." I replied, my voice betraying no emotion.

"I..I am a Jedi. I am Padawan Kelo Asoke of the Jedi order! I will not surrender to you. I fight for something that cannot be killed."

"I don't believe I asked for what you fight for, Jedi." I said, bringing my blaster pistol up to shoot. The Jedi realized what was happening and threw his saber in an attempt to stop me. I anticipated the throw and moved to the side, firing as I did so. The Jedi couldn't block my shots as his saber was sailing behind him so he was as helpless as a womp rat.

My aim held true and the trio of bolts hit the Jedi square in the chest. He collapsed in a heap to the ground. His saber deactivated in the air behind me.

One of the rebels who had threw themselves to the floor when the shooting started picked themselves up. I saw to my dismay the corporal from earlier.

"Corporal Antioch. What a surprise." I said. I was barely able to control my outrage when I said that.

"Inquisitor. I...I, you have to understand I needed food for my family, they were starving. The empire did nothing as our world fell to chaos. Do you know what it's like to see everything you love crumble around you? Do yo-"

"I have seen things that would make a normal man lose his mind ten times over. Every night I hear the screams and the sounds of the people I condemned for a useless order and disgraceful members who were to stupid to realize what was happening to them before it was to late. So yes I do know what it's like." I growled as I drove the dark saber through her gut.

"My lord what about the others?" The commander of the army troopers asked.

"They are yours to do with as you please, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial Star Destroyer <em>Halo, <em>In orbit around Grata, Outer Rim territories.**

"My lord. Welcome aboard the _Halo. _Begging your pardon my lord, why are you here?" The captain asked. Unlike the last Star Destroyer I had been on the captain greeted me personally.

"I received information that you had procured some...cargo bound for Kessel." I said. I noticed we were already heading towards the cell block. _Curious that he knows where I want to go._

"You would be correct, my lord. I assume you're here for them?"

"Them?" I asked. The captain looked surprised for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Yes, the five force sensitives. We captured them on Grata, actually. I was under the impression that was your reason for coming aboard.""

"Most...interesting. I'd like to meet with them, altogether, if possible." I said.

"Of course."

We entered the cell block proper and came upon one of the larger cells. These cells were made to house Wookies and other, bigger captives.

There was a quartet of stormtroopers guarding the door. They saluted and allowed us in with two of them following.

Inside the cell I saw five individuals, children would be the correct term, all of them human. One of them, the oldest glared at me. His light brown eyes were attempting to make me slip up, to make a mistake. I smiled.

"Captain I can take it from here. You have a ship to run, correct?" I asked the captain. He nodded, taking the hint and left. That left me, two stormtroopers and five Jedi.

"Leave us." I said, motioning at the troopers. They wordlessly turned and exited, closing the door behind them.

"Now let's get down to business shall we? What were you doing on Grata?" I looked at each of the children. "Anyone? Come on sweetie. Just tell me what you were doing down there." I said, motioning at the youngest one, a girl with light black hair and green eyes. She couldn't be more than twelve at the latest.

I made my way around the table in the room when to my surprise the table that was _bolted down _flew off the ground and almost crushed me. I couldn't tell who ripped it off the hinges however I had a hunch. I pointed my blaster pistol at the oldest one.

"I'll give you to the count of five, girl, before I kill your friend. Five, four, three..."

I could see it in her eyes, the girl was unsure, scared. I capitalized on this. "What do you gain from resisting? A dead friend. That's what. Just tell me. Please. I promise I won't hurt your friend."

"Don't tell him anything Danil! He's lying!" The oldest one said. _Two seconds left._

"So what's it going to be, Danil?" I asked. I saw her let out a single tear before she spoke. I also saw her look towards the oldest Jedi but I didn't see a look of 'I'm sorry'. Instead I saw the girl's eyes were filled with fear.

"We were looking for a Holocron! I swear, just please don't hurt him!" She yelled. Her voice was heavily accented and common of the core worlds. Good I could use that later.

"You idiot! Do you know what you just did! The oldest kid yelled. Even with a blaster pointed at him he still hit her in the stomach with enough force to throw her to the floor. I saw the other kids moving to attack her as well however a wave of my blaster was enough to remind them of their place.

"Thank you, Danil. You've been a great help." I said. I was sincere, why wouldn't I be. I turned and left. I knew the poor girl was going to be beaten when I left so when I did I told the four troopers standing guard to separate her from the rest.

I made my way threw the massive Star Destroyer until I came to the bridge. I saw the Captain notice me and rush over.

"My lord. I trust you were successful?" He asked.

"I was, yes. I separated one of the Jedi from the rest. I'd like to see her in an hour. I need to check on some things." The Captain turned towards one of his junior officers and quietly conversed before turning back to me. "That can be arranged, my lord."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what our Inquisitor wants with Danil? ;)<strong>

**So did you enjoy that? **

**Is there anything you want added in? Worlds, people, Creatures, Droids? Just ask. **

**Now I know people hate seeing this but PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy.**

**Speaking of being happy HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :)**


End file.
